Charybdis
by Thil
Summary: Das Schicksal der zivilen Flotte unter Admiral Helena Cain
1. Chapter 1

**Charybdis**

* * *

_"Gleichwie die Segel, wenn der Mast zerbrach,_

_Erst aufgebläht zum Knäuel niederrollen,_

_So fiel das Untier, das so drohend sprach._

_So ging's zum vierten Kreis im schmerzenvollen_

_Unsel'gen Schacht, der alle Schuld umfängt,_

_Von welcher je im Weltall Kund' erschollen."_

Dante Alighieri, Die Göttliche Komödie

Inferno, Gesang 07

* * *

Stille.

Kein Licht, keine Luft, kein Laut.  
Ein Meer von Sternen, fast greifbar erscheinend und dennoch so unvorstellbar weit entfernt. Mitten im Nichts, in der kalten Leere des Raums driftet langsam, wie Blaetter von einem unsichtbarem Wind in Zeitlupe bewegt, unkoordiniert eine kleine Gruppe von Schiffen.  
Sie erscheinen winzig und bedeutungslos gegen das endlose Schwarz des Raumes.

Ueber allem thront der gigantische Kampfstern Pegasus.

Eine vollkommene Abwesenheit von Geraeuschen ist so unnatuerlich wie die Tatsache, dass sich in dieser Umgebung Menschen aufhalten koennen. Geisterhafte Stille herrscht an Bord der _Scylla_.  
Die Bruecke ist unbemannt. Die Kabinen sind leer. Auf den Korridoren liegen vereinzelt Kleidungsstuecke und andere achtlos fallengelassene Gegenstaende.

* * *

Der Hangar war erfuellt von aufgeregten Rufen und Schreien von ueber zweihundert Menschen.  
Erregte Diskussionen, besorgtes Gemurmel,wuetendes Bruellen... das Weinen der Kinder. Alles hallte von den staehlernen Waenden wieder und erzeugte einen infernalischen Laerm. Dicht an dicht gedraengt standen in der grossen Halle saemtliche Passagiere der Scylla - der Rest der Schiffes war verlassen und vollkommen leer.  
Die klobigen Schotten, die als Ein- und Ausgaenge dienten, wurden jeweils von zwei Marines bewacht, die ihre Gewehre nicht eine Sekunde lang sinken liessen und die absolute Abwesenheit jeglichen Ausdrucks auf ihren Gesichtern jagte Peter Laird eher Schauer ueber den Ruecken, als es jede Waffe vermocht haette.

"Was passiert mit uns? Warum sind wir hier?"

"Wie lange sollen wir hier noch eingepfercht bleiben?"

Sie standen nun schon seit Stunden hier. Viele hatten sich erschoepft ein Lager auf dem Boden errichtet, doch es war laengst kein Platz vorhanden, um allen diesen Luxus zu gestatten. Peter riss den Blick von einer jungen Frau los, die ein Kind auf ihrem Schoss wiegte und ihn aus angsterfuellten Augen einen Moment lang anstarrte. Ein Mann neben ihm erleichterte sich verstohlen an der Wand. Es stank nach Urin und Schweiss.

Ein Teil der Halle war abgesperrt und in ihm stapelten sich Kisten und Trolleys, die in unregelmaessigen Abstaenden von Maennern und Frauen in Uniform hinausgeschafft wurden. Er hatte so eine dunkle Ahnung, was in den Kisten sein konnte.

Er wandte sich Francis zu, seiner Frau. Sie hatte ihre Habseligkeiten in zwei Koffern mitgenommen und sich mit einer bunten Decke, die sie zwischen ihnen aufgehangen hatte, eine wenig Privatsphaere verschafft. Amy hatte sich unter dem provisorischen Zelt zusammengerollt und nuckelte am Daumen. Er hockte sich neben sie und strich ihr uebers Haar. Francis blickte ihn muede an. Unter ihren Augen zeichneten sich tiefe Schatten ab und ihre langen, sonst glaenzenden braunen Haare waren verfilzt und dreckig. Alle Passagiere um sie herum sahen nicht viel besser aus, immerhin gab es seit einigen Wochen fuer niemanden Wasser zur Koerperpflege, sondern nur zum Trinken, und selbst das recht spaerlich.

Er haette Francis gerne etwas Trost gespendet, ein paar Worte, die das bisschen Hoffnung, das ihnen geblieben war, wieder entfachte. Aber er konnte es nicht. Nicht nur, weil ihm einfach nichts in den Sinn kommen wollte, was in dieser Situation nocht Hoffenswertes zu erwarten war. Sondern auch, weil er so ein schlechter Luegner war.

Der Cruiser _Scylla _und die anderen vierzehn Schiffe, ein bunt zusammengewuerfelter Haufen von Transportern bis hin zur privaten Mini-Luxusyacht, waren die wahrscheinlich letzten Ueberlebenden nach dem Angriff auf Scorpia und die anderen Kolonien. Soweit sie wussten, war die gesamte Zivilisation vernichtet worden und durch eine Reihe von Zufaellen hatten sie sich nach der Katastrophe gefunden und zusammengeschlossen. Sie hatten einige Spruenge durchgefuehrt und waren wochenlang planlos umhergeirrt. Das Wichtigste war es, in Bewegung zu bleiben...

Dann war der der Kampfstern aufgetaucht. Und wenn Peter vorher der Meinung gewesen war, es koenne nicht noch schlimmer werden - nun, er wurde soeben eines besseren belehrt.

Ein Baby fing ganz in der Naehe an, durch dringend zu kreischen. Amy wachte auf und hustete.

"Mommy.." Francis legte einen Arm um sie. "Ich hab Durst.."

Peter hatte kein Wasser mehr. Seitdem die Marines der Pegasus die Kontrolle uebernommen hatten, hatten sie keine Rationen mehr erhalten. Die wenigen Kanister und Feldflaschen, die noch mehr oder weniger gefuellt waren, hatten einen wahnwitzigen Tauschwert bekommen, seit sie hier festsassen.  
Warum? Niemand wusste es genau. Irgendetwas ging vor. Aber die Ungewissheit machte die Leute verrueckt. Eigentlich sollte man doch eher Freude an den Tag legen. Immerhin hatten sie nun den letzten Kampfstern der Kolonien an ihrer Seite, und falls die Zylonen sie aufspueren sollten, waren sie nicht vollkommen schutzlos. Wieso hatte er trotzdem das Gefuehl, dass eine Katastrophe bevorstand?

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand ein beleibter Mann, wohl schon in den Fuenfzigern, seine Haare und sein Bart waren von grauen Straehnen durchzogen. Er drueckte Peter eine Wasserflasche in die Hand, in der noch ein kleiner Rest Fluessigkeit schwappte.

"Fuer deine Kleine.", sagte er. "Meine sind schon gross genug, um es leidlich ohne Gemaule auszuhalten.", versuchte er zu scherzen. Er deutete auf seine zwei Soehne, wohl so um die dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre alt.

"Das kann ich nicht an-", begann Peter. "Bloedsinn.", unterbrach der Mann ihn.

"... Danke." Er nickte ihm zu.

Gerade als Amy die Flasche an die Lippen hob, erhob sich ein unruhiges Gemurmel in der Menge.

Die schweren Schotts am Eingang der Halle oeffneten sich mit einem lauten Klicken. Etwa fuenf weitere Marines traten ein, starr in ihren schwarzen, kugelsicheren Kampfanzuegen. Wofuer nur, natuerlich hatte keiner der Zivilisten eine Waffe mehr...

Hinter ihnen betrat ein Mann den Hangar, der am ehesten mit einer Bulldogge zu vergleichen war, die auf zwei Beinen in Uniform ging. Trotz seines bulligen Aussehens strahlte der Offizier, oder was immer er war, denn Peter hatte sich noch nie mit militaerischen Abzeichen beschaeftigt, eine deutliche Authoritaet aus. Eine hochgewachsene Frau folgte ihm. Ihr schmales Gesicht war beinahe so ausdruckslos wie das der Marines an den Tueren. Sie bewegte sich mit der traegen Geschmeidigkeit einer Raubkatze.

Der Mann, der neben ihr klein wirkte, begann zu sprechen.

"Ich bin Colonel Fisk, XO der Pegasus. Neben mir steht Admiral Helena Cain. Wir bitten darum, Ruhe zu bewahren. Wenn sie kooperieren, wird Ihnen allen nichts geschehen." Die duester dreinblickenden Soldaten schienen seine Worte drastisch zu unterstreichen.

"Was geht hier vor?", rief jemand in der Menge.

"Wieso werden wir wie Vieh zusammengepfercht und werden nicht informiert, was los ist?!"

"Wir sind Buerger der Kolonien und keine Gefangenen!"

Binnen Momenten war ein jeder auf den Beinen, um seinen Aerger hinauszuschreien, zu prostestieren oder einen Blick auf das Geschehen zu erhaschen. Die Kette der Marines zwischen der Menge und den Neuankoemmlingen von der Pegasus zog sich enger zusammen, und dem wachsenden Andrang standzuhalten. Auch Peter half Francis auf die Beine und nahm Amy auf den Arm. Er hatte das Gefuehl, in der Menge nicht atmen zu koennen, und die Menschen draengten und drueckten nach vorne.  
Hoffentlich brach keine Panik aus, sonst koennte es wirklich gefaehrlich werden. Chaos. Er presste Amy fest an sich.

Fisks Stimme war fast unhoerbar in dem Tumult. Die offensichtlich ranghoehere Frau machte eine winzige Geste.  
Einer der Marines feuerte in die Luft. Peter zuckte erschreckt zusammen und nahm Francis bei der Hand.

"Ruhe!", bruellte Fisk.

Unnoetigerweise, denn der Schrecken hatte ihnen allen die Sprache verschlagen.

"Wir werden alles in Ordnung bringen. Kein Grund zur Aufregung..." Wenn Peter ein schlechter Luegner war, so hatte er soeben einen noch schlechteren gesehen.

Der Admiral - sie hatte bis jetzt uebrigens noch kein einziges Wort gesagt - haendigte Fisk ein Blatt Papier aus. Fisk hob die Stimme.

"Der Admiral hat entschieden, dass folgende Zivilisten aufgrund ihrer Faehigkeiten in die Crew der Pegasus eingegliedert werden sollen. Dies entspricht einem Einzug zur Kolonialen Flotte und ist nicht, ich wiederhole, nicht optional. Vortreten sollen: Micah Espen. Jamiel Teriky. Alan Meyer. Cassandra Gerrison..."

Der Rest der Namen ging im Gewuehl der Menge unter. Proteste wurden laut und Leute schrieen wild durcheinander.

"Mit was fuer einer Berechtigung duerfen Sie diese Leute ueberhaupt rekrutieren?" -

"Was wird mit unseren Familien?" -

"Ihr verdammten Militaerfreaks habt doch keine Ahnung!"

- "Geht zur Hoelle!" - "Wir haben kein Wasser!" - "Lasst uns endlich hier raus, ihr Schweine!"

Unwillkuerlich wurden Peter und Francis vom Sog der Menge erfasst, die nun heftiger vorwaerts draengte. Sein Hang zur Klaustrophobie schnuerte ihm die Kehle zu. Ploetzlich ertoente ein Schuss und jemand schrie.  
Durch die Menge hinweg konnte Peter nicht sehen, was geschehen war. Auf jeden Fall wich der Druck aus den vorderen Reihen, das Wort erreichte ihn, dass man einem Mann ins Bein geschossen habe.

"Wie ich soeben sagte. Jeder, der aufgrufen wird, hebt jetzt schoen brav die Hand. Und wer sich verstecken moechte - es ist sinnlos. Kooperieren Sie, und es wird nichts weiter geschehen."

Die Leute waren jetzt zu eingeschuechtert, um noch einen weiteren Versuch zu unternehmen, den Ring zu durchbrechen. Niemand wollte verletzt werden.  
"Das ist verrueckt", fluesterte Francis. "Das koennen die nicht machen..." Amy hatte leise zu weinen begonnen. Ihre Traenen sickerten warm an seiner Schulter durch sein Hemd. "Ssshhht..", machte Peter. "Es wird alles wieder gut.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Micah Espen." Ein grosser, dunkelhaariger Mann hob die Hand. "Zu mir, wenn ich bitten duerfte." Er bahnte sich langsam einen Weg durch die Menge. Diejenigen, an denen er vorbeikam, sahen ihn mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Mitleid ein. Aber gleichzeitig wusste niemand, ob diese Liste ein Fluch oder ein Segen war...

Der Mann trat folgsam, aber zoegernd vor. Er war noch sehr jung, Peter scheatzte ihn vielleicht auf Mitte zwanzig. An der Hand hielt er seine Frau, die, fest in eine weiche Decke geschlungen, ein Baby im Arm trug.

"Was genau soll mit uns geschehen? Ich habe meinen Dienst bei den Kolonialen Streitkraeften vor drei Jahren geleistet, ich habe meine Pflicht getan..", stammelte er nervoes.

Fisk warf ihm einen ungeduldigen, entnervten Blick zu. "Fragen spaeter", blaffte er.

Er nannte weitere Namen, und allmaehlich begannen sich die Aufgerufenen in seiner Naehe zu sammeln. Es herrschte eine unheimliche Stille. Niemand wollte einen weiteren Warnschuss riskieren, der vielleicht diesmal gezielter gefeuert wurde..

"Laird, Peter."

Wie? Er? Hatte man gerade wirklich seinen Namen genannt? Francis sah ihn verbluefft und unsicher an.

"Laird!"

Er ging mit ihr und Amy nach vorne. Tausend Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er? Koloniale Streitkraefte? Konnte man es ueberhaupt noch Koloniale Streikraefte nennen, wo die Kolonien doch in Schutt und Asche lagen? So absurd diese Situation auch sein mochte, er vertraute den Authoritaeten, das Richtige zu tun. Eine Wahl schien er nicht zu haben.

Als die Liste sich ihrem Ende neigte, hatten sich fuenfzuehn Maenner und Frauen (Peter hatte mitgezaehlt) eingefunden - und keiner alleine. Jeder hatte mindestens einen Familienangehoerigen, nervoese Blicke schossen hin und her und es wurden gefluesterte, hektische Unterhaltungen gefuehrt.

"Und jetzt haette ich gerne ein Erklaerung, was das ganze soll.", meldete sich klar und deutlich eine tiefe Stimme zu Wort. Peter erkannte den Mann, der ihm vor einigen Minuten seine Wasserflasche geschenkt hatte. Hinter ihm standen seine ein wenig mollige Frau und seine beiden Soehne.

"Sie alle werden uns nun zu unseren Raptors begleiten und ihren Dienst an Bord der Pegasus so schnell wie moeglich aufnehmen. Die Situation erfordert es, wir haben schwere Verluste erlitten und Ihre Erfahrungen sind fuer die Crew von Vorteil. Verabschieden Sie sich von ihren Familien.."

Ein Rumoren erhob sich.

"Ich gehe nicht!", rief jemand wuetend. "Ich lasse meine Frau und mein Kind nicht zurueck!"

"Das koennen Sie nicht von uns verlangen. Wir bieten gerne unsere Hilfe an, aber ich trenne mich nicht von meiner Familie." - "Wieso? Ist denn kein Platz fuer alle?"

Instinktiv rueckten sie naeher zusammen. Auch aus der Menge erhoben sich wuetende Proteste.

Der Admiral seufzte und gab den Marines einen Wink. Sie schlossen einen Kreis und die veraengstigten Zivilisten. Amy begann wieder zu weinen.

"Nun hoert mir mal zu, Leute. Seid vernuenftig. Entweder geht ihr freiwillig, oder..." Fisk standen Schweissperlen auf der Stirn.

"Oder?! Oder was? Wollen Sie uns erschiessen? Gut, nur zu. Die Regierung der Zwoelf Kolonien ist anscheinend zerstoert, eine Gerichtsbarkeit existiert nicht mehr - und schon fuehren sich die letzten Ueberlebenden auf wie Barbaren. Sie koennen uns nicht zwingen, fuer Sie zu arbeiten."

Cain verdrehte die Augen. Geduld schien nicht zu ihren Staerken zu zaehlen. Sie erteilte den Soldaten einen Befehl. Mit geschulterten Gewehren rueckten die Marines gegen die Gruppe vor. Und auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell. Peter hatte gerade noch Zeit, Francis an sich zu ziehen, da sah er Stahl aufblitzen - jemand hatte ein Messer! Kreischend und weinend wurden Frauen von ihren Maennern, Eltern von ihren Kindern getrennt. Peter sah einen kleinen Jungen, der, Rotz und Wasser heulend, mit seinen Faeusten auf das Bein eines Soldaten eintrommelte, der seine Mutter gepackt hatte. Da fuehlte auch er einen stechenden Schmerz, als ihm die Arme auf den Ruecken gedreht wurden und Amy entglitt seinem Griff. "Daddyyy!"

Francis schrie markerschuetternd. Peter wurde fuchsteufelswild, als er sah, wie einer der Marines sie brutal zu Boden stiess, aber so sehr er sich auch wandte, gegen den fest wie eine Stahlklemme sitzenden Griff kam er nicht an. Er versuchte, einige Tritte zu landen... vergeblich.

Die Situation war im Begriff, ausser Kontrolle zu geraten. Die Soldaten waren wohl besser trainiert und staerker, aber sie hatten gegen eine wie um ihr Leben kaempfende Meute, die sich mit Faeusten, Fingernaegeln, Zaehnen und allem nur erdenklichen wehrte, nicht viel auszurichten. Die Zivilisten waren einfach in der Ueberzahl.

Admiral Cain schien zu dem selben Schluss gekommen zu sein. Wenn man nicht schnell etwas unternahm, wuerden bald die ersten Schuesse fallen und alles in einem Blutbad enden. Unschuldige und teilweise nuetzliche Zivilisten abzuschlachten war nicht ihr Stil - zumindest nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden liess. Sie bruellte ihren XO ueber den Laerm hinweg an. Fisk starrte sie zuerst erschrocken an, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und verbarg den Schrecken hinter einer ausdruckslosen Grimasse.

Er schwitzte jetzt noch mehr. Er widerte Cain an. Sollte er es doch wagen, ihren Befehl zu verweigern...

Fisk schrie den Marines etwas zu, woraufhin sie aus dem Tumult einige Leute zerrten. Alan Meyer und die Frau, die das Messer gezueckt hatte, wurden auf die Knie gedrueckt und vor Admiral Cain festgehalten.

Peter versuchte verzweifelt, in dem Gewuehl Francis zu erspaehen, doch er sah sie nicht... Ploetzlich merkte er, dass sich etwas veraendert hatte. Traenen der Wut in den Augen, richtete er den Blick nach vorne - und erstarrte. An die Wand gedrueckt, zitternd und weinend, standen Leute, und mehrere Gewehre wurden auf sie gerichtet. Es wurde totenstill im Raum. Er erkannte Alans Frau und seine Soehne...

Zum ersten Mal ertoente nun Admiral Cains Stimme. Sie war nicht unangenehm, Peter haette sie sogar als wohlklingend bezeichnet. Doch in ihrem Tonfall lag eine solche Kaelte, in ihr lauerte etwas so greifbar Gefaehrliches hinter dem weichen Klang, das diesen Eindruck im Keim erstickte.

Sie sah Alan in die Augen.

Peter zoegerte keinen Moment lang, zu glauben, dass sie ihre Drohung wahrmachen wuerde.

Er sah, dass sich eines der Kinder nassgemacht hatte...

Die Frau spuckte dem Admiral ins Gesicht. Cain blinzelte nicht einmal. Sie zog ein Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich die Spucke von der Wange. Dann drehte sie sich um und ...

Wie aus allen Muendern gleichzeitig ertoente ein Schrei.

Peter hatte noch nie zuvor jemanden in der Realitaet sterben sehen. Es lief nicht wie in Zeitlupe ab, es lief keine tragische Musik im Hintergrund. Es gab nur einige unwirklich laute Schuesse, ein kurzes Zucken, und Koerper fielen zu Boden. Wo vor einigen Sekunden noch das veraengstigte, traenenueberstroemte Gesicht eines Jungen gewesen war, grinste ihn ein ekelerregendes Gemisch aus Blut und Hirnmasse aus einem aufgerissenen Hinterkopf an. Blutflecken an der Wand. So viel Blut...

Er nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. Alles verwischte zu einem Wirrwarr aus Geraeuschen und Bildfetzen.

Er konnte nicht mehr denken, die Angst und der Schock huellten ihn in einen Nebel aus Taubheit.

Das naechste, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er sich in einem Raptor die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte.


	3. Chapter 3

Teil 3

Peter lag auf dem Ruecken. Seine langen Beine ragten unter dem schlanken Rumpf der Viper Mark VII hervor, seine Arme steckten bis zum Ellbogen in einem Gewirr aus bunten Kabeln. Tastend schob er die Draehte bei Seite und erspaehte das Relais, nach dem er suchte. Noch ein Stueckchen...

Er knipste mit der Zange eine ausgefranste Verbindung ab und steckte sie um. Theoretisch muesste es jetzt... ah, ja. Ein leises Summen liess vermuten, dass das beschaedigte System seine Funktionen wieder aufgenommen hatte.

Wenn sich Peter mit etwas auskannte, waren es Maschinen. Flugzeuge, Raumschiffe, Computer, Schaltkreise... dies war seine Welt. Alles hing miteinander zusammen, fuer alles gab es ein logisches Prinzip von Ursache und Wirkung. Maschinen liessen sich kontrollieren ... nun, zumindest die Art von Maschinen, deren KI sich nicht selbststaendig gemacht hatte.

"Chief."

So ein klassisches Schiff wie die gute alte Mark III, ueber die er seine Diplomarbeit geschrieben hatte, konnte mit der Mark VII nur schwer mithalten. Sie war ein Meisterstueck der Technik. Er fuhr mit den Fingern ueber den Rumpf, oeffnete vorsichtig ein Panel und pruefte sanft den Druck auf einem Schlauch, in dem Kuehlfluessigkeit pulsierte.

"Chief!"

Peter zuckte zusammen. Er hatte sich noch nicht an seinen neuen Titel gewoehnt. Eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass er sich nie daran gewoehnen wuerde und legte auch keinen grossen Wert darauf.. Hastig rollte er unter der Viper hervor und wischte sich die oelverschmierten Haende an seinem Overall ab. Specialist Hillard beugte sich ueber ihn. "Koennen Sie sich das mal ansehen?" Er deutete auf einen ausgebauten, ziemlich erbaermlich aussehenden Bordcomputer, dessen Platinen von Russ geschwaerzt waren. Peter stand auf. Neben dem grossen, kraeftigen Crewmitglied kam er sich ein wenig albern vor. Er mit seinem krummen Ruecken und seiner verhuschten Art, fuer die er sich, umgeben von so vielen offensichtlichen Kontrasten, schon fast schaemte.

Er hasste es, Befehle zu geben, und dennoch wurde es von ihm in jeder Situation erwartet, die Kontrolle und den Ueberblick zu behalten. Wenn er etwas von den Deckhands verlangte, tat er dies meist mit halblauter Stimme und stets gefolgt von einem unwillkuerlichen "Bitte" oder "Danke". Es fuehlte sich sonst einfach nicht richtig an.

Gerade als Peter sich naeher mit dem schwer mitgenommenen Bordcomputer zu beschaeftigen begann, bloekte eine Alarmsirene los. Verwirrt reckte er den Hals, um erkennen zu koennen, was eigentlich los war... Hillard rannte an ihm vorbei. Er rief ihm aufgeregt etwas zu, aber Peter konnte ihn aufgrund des lauten Alarms kaum verstehen. Er meinte aber, die Woerter "Tylium" und "ueberlastet" gehoert zu haben - zwei Woerter, die er nie in einem Atemzug genannt haben wollte. Er hechtete hinter Hillard her, in Richtung eines abgesicherten Laderaums, in dem, wenn sie nicht gebraucht wurden, die Tankmaschinen lagerten. Jedesmal, wenn die Schiffe von einer Mission zurueckkehrten, wurden sie nicht nur repariert, sondern ihre Tanks auch wieder mit diesem hocheffizienten Treibstoff gefuellt. Die Reserven hielten sich ueber Jahre hinweg, und mit den aufgestockten Bestaenden, die Cain den zivilen Schiffen entnommen hatte, wuerde der Kampfstern noch einige Zeit lang auskommen. Trotzdem wuerde sich jeder Verlust einschneidend bemerkbar machen. Peter hatte schon so eine Ahnung, was geschehen sein konnte.

Keuchend von dem kurzen Sprint - er war eben nicht gerade in Form - checkte er die naechste Schalttafel vor dem Raum, in dem sich einige der mit Tylium gefuellten fahrbaren Tanks befanden. Soweit er wusste, waren diese Maschinen zur Zeit fast leer. Die Hauptbestaende lagerten an einem anderen Ort, aber der Treibstoff war so kraftvoll, das schon eine kleine Menge bei der falschen Temperatur ein grosses Risiko darstellte. Und gerade dieser Faktor war in dem Raum alles andere als optimal. Warum nur?

Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die etwas hilflos vor dem Schott stehenden Crewmitglieder und warf einen Blick durch das Panzerglasfenster ins Innere. Was er sah, liess ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschen.

Er sah Flammen. Sie schlugen lautlos aus einer Bedienungskonsole, offenbar war irgendetwas im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes durchgebrannt, ein Kurzschluss vielleicht... Im naechsten Moment sah er jemanden bewegungslos vor der Konsole stehen, so nahe, dass er die Hitze der Flammen schon unangenehm zu spueren bekommen musste.

Es war Alan.

Peter versuchte, das Schott zu oeffnen. Vergeblich. Es bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Natuerlich wurde im Falle eines Brandes oder eines Zusammenbruchs der Atmosphaere in einem Areal sofort hermetisch abgeriegelt, damit der Rest des Decks nicht davon betroffen wurde. Peter schlug mit der Faust an das Glas, hektisch.

"Alan!", schrie er. Er wusste, das er ihn nicht wuerde hoeren koennen. Alan blickte ihn an. Er war ganz ruhig, bewegte sich nicht, brach nicht in Panik aus. Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, wuerde die zunehmende Hitze in dem Raum das Tylium in einen kritischen Zustand bringen... und, Goetter, jeder wusste, was das bedeutete! Peter ueberlegte blitzschnell, wie lange er brauchen wuerde, manuell die automatische Sperre von der Hauptkontrolle aus zu ueberbruecken. Ihm blieb nicht genug Zeit - die Kontrolltafel war zu weit entfernt, als dass er es haette schaffen koennen. Er hatte vielleicht eine oder zwei Minuten, und die Flammen schlugen bereits immer hoeher... Alan sah ihm in die Augen, das Licht des Feuers tanzte auf seinem Gesicht.

Traurig laechelnd schuettelte er den Kopf.

_"Ich sag dir jetzt etwas, Peter, und hoer mir genau zu. Deine Frau und deine Tochter sind tot, oder so gut wie tot. Und so gerne du auch glauben moechtest, dass die Scylla, den Goettern sei Dank, auf wunderbare Weise auf einen fruchtbaren, bewohnbaren Planeten gestossen ist oder an welche Hoffnung du dich sonst klammerst - es wird nie geschehen. Wahrscheinlich ist die Flotte schon kurze Zeit, nachdem wir sie zurueckgelassen haben, von den Zylonen geortet worden, vielleicht auch ein bisschen spaeter."_

Peter musste sich entscheiden, hier und jetzt. Ihm kamen die Worte einer ihrer Unterhaltungen in den Sinn, aber er musste sich konzentrieren. Wenn das Tylium explodierte, wurde es den ganzen Hangar, wenn nicht sogar den Grossteil des rechten Ports des Kampfsterns mit sich reissen und hunderte von Menschen in den Tod. Alan war in jedem Fall so gut wie tot - Goetter, er klang wie der Admiral. Wieso musste er diese Entscheidung treffen? ... Er konnte es nicht. Er fuehlte sich wie in einem schlechten Traum, in dem man sich nicht bewegen kann, wie festbetoniert am Boden, obwohl man doch weglaufen muss... Alan... - _Francis..._

"Chief, was sollen wir unternehmen?"

_"Jedenfalls weisst du genau so gut wie ich, dass sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt haben. Ohne Waffen, ohne Treibstoff, ohne Vorraete - herrje, ohne FTL! Wir sind hier allein auf diesem goetterverlassenen Schiff, umgeben von einem Haufen Verrueckten, die sich das letzte bisschen Verstand mit Ambrosia und Propaganda aus dem Schaedel geballert haben, und die meinen, die koennten es mit den Toastern aufnehmen. Ich habe den Krieg erlebt. Wir sind alle schon so gut wie erledigt. Ich werde Milla schon bald wiedersehen."_

Peter streckte zitternd den Arm aus und waehlte an der Konsole "_Emergency Ventilation_".


End file.
